Nevermore
by Katatonic97
Summary: Daisya Barry may have died… But upon his death a new Exorcist is found – Mirage Noir. Taking a place in General Tiedoll's search-and-rescue team, the question isn't how the Earl will react to this new player, but whether he gets a chance to meet her before a certain samurai turns into sushi.
1. Once Upon a Midnight Dreary

**Act One: The Raven**

 **Scene One: Once Upon a Midnight Dreary**

 _"_ _Twas brillig, and the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe: All mimsy were the borogroves, and the mome raths outgrabe." A demon with leering eyes and outstretched tongue turned to dust, screaming as something poisoned him from the inside._

 _"'_ _Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun the frumious Bandersnatch!'" Bloody projectiles flew, the shooter crumbling into dust like rocks under roots._

 _"_ _He took his vorpal sword in hand; long time the manxome foe he sought – So rested he by the Tumtum tree and stood a while in thought." An inhumane screech rent the air before being cut off abruptly, his mortal victim running in fear, both from the creature that almost ended her, and the power that stopped the demon before it could._

 _"_ _And, as in uffish thought he stood, the Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, came whiffling through the tulgey wood, and burbled as it came!" Like a poison a power spread through the demon's body, mouth widening in a euphoric smile – yes, he was dying, but that death was a release._

 _"_ _One, two! One, two! And through and through the vorpal blade went snicker-snack…" The voice slowed and lowered to a whisper. "He left it dead, and with its head, he went galumphing back…" A demon with a human's face approached a crumpled body, holding a length of chain, and like before the poison began to spread through the vessel that held such darkness._

 _"'_ _And hast thou slain the Jabberwock? Come to my arms, my beamish boy! O frabjous day! Callooh! Calley!' He chortled in his joy." The poison burned like holy water, but the demon did not crumble, for the evil was rooted deeper than one could reach. Still, the poisoned burned further and further, searching for a light to help and to nurture, until the demon with a human face escaped its touch, leaving behind its unfortunate victim._

 _"_ _Twas brillig, and the slithy troves did gyre and gimble in the wabe…" Footsteps, silent beneath the destruction of the town. A figure, slim and dark against a flaming background. Hands, reaching up and pulling down, the body of one who could not escape._

 _"_ _All mimsy were the borogroves, and the mome raths outgrabe."_

Kanda may be a harsh, unfeeling man whose heart was more frozen than the Arctic, but seeing the dead body of his companion and brother in arms – as forced and unwanted as that connection may have been – left the tiniest of cracks in his hard exterior. And from that crack burst rage.

(It's no use going back to yesterday)

Barry was a bundle of black and silver fabric, laid out at the base of a lamppost like a sacrifice, head cradled by an unidentified individual. Charity Bell lay in shards a few meters away, and at the sight the crack grew longer. The exorcist had become another victim of the assassin, a warning that its getting too late, that Tiedoll could be dead and Barry's death for nothing.

So, one could see why Kanda would strike first and ask questions later.

Invoked and exuding the same bloodlust as its wielder, Mugen rent the air with a scream. The figure didn't move. Like a battering ram the sword connected, cutting deep.

(I was a different person then)

The glowing vine-like appendage twitched, falling into two pieces and disappearing. A soft sound floated through the air, like cut hair landing. The figure stiffed and turned to face the swordsman, gently laying the dead man's head on the ground before standing. Kanda was frozen. That… That looked like Innocence.

(Who in the world am I?)

An AKUMA emerged from an alley across the square, breaking Kanda from his stupor. The creature screamed in agony, "Please, stop it, stop it stop it stopitstopitstopit!" Like worms, glowing strands pierced the AKUMA's skin from the inside, growing and widening the hole they made until the demon was no more than an echo of a scream, bouncing off the buildings until it too faded.

"What… was that?" Unnoticed by Kanda, Noise Marie had arrived at his shoulder, and through he couldn't see, he had heard everything.

"That… was me." The figure spoke.

"And who are you?" Kanda asked bluntly.

(That is the great puzzle)

"Me." With a scarf wrapped about their head and face, only pale green eyes could be seen, but Kanda was convinced that they were smiling.

"How about a straight answer?" Kanda growled

"Tell me how raven is like writing desk, _Anglais,_ then maybe."

Marie grabbed the swordsman before he could attack. "Perhaps we should finish the battle before we ask questions."

"Che." Kanda shrugged the larger man's hand off his shoulder, "Fine. You can deal with him."

" _Non._ Demons gone." The individual remarked, before flinching as an AKUMA appeared overhead. "Almost gone."

Kanda scowled. "Finally. Mugen, _Ichigen!"_ The slice tore through the demon, removing its arm and sending it hurtling towards the earth.

But it never reached it.

Luminous threads flew from the unidentified individual and crossed under the AKUMA's falling form like a net, one with razors for wire. There was slightly resistance, but the creatures own weight and the strength of Kanda's second strike pushed it through the net, falling to the ground in pieces that turned into ash upon impact. The threads wavered in the air, moving out of Kanda's way, before sliding back to their master.

"Now demons gone."

"You sure about that?" Snarked the swordsman, weapon balancing on his shoulder.

" _Oui._ Last one in town."

Marie hastily cut off Kanda's reply, "And how do you know that, if I may ask?"

" _Coup de Main."_

(Tell me, please, which way I ought to go)

"Pardon?" Marie frowned. That wasn't English….

" _Coup de Main._ Help… Help… Carpals, metacarpals." The individual trailed off, before lifting their hands and waving. "My English not good…"

"Those are your hands you idiot." Kanda muttered, turning away and crossing his arms.

"Ah, _merci_ …"

"So, your hands helped?" Marie was confused.

(I don't much care where)

" _Non,_ these." And once again those luminescent strings appeared, flowing around their form like glowing wings.

"Innocence..." Kanda muttered, sheathing his sword. "An Accommodator."

"Ah," sighed Marie. This changed things.

"What you mean…. Accommodator?"

"Che, you explain Marie, I don't have the patience for this. I'm taking Barry to the Finders." Before he left, Kanda threw over his shoulder like an afterthought, "Meet me at the train station." And then he was gone.

The figure walked up to Marie, leant down and grasped his hand, giving it a firm shake. " _Bonjour_ Father. I am _Noir._ "

"Hello _Noir,_ my name is Noise Marie. I'm an Exorcist, and I believe you are too."

The figure made a noise of confusion and, still holding Marie's hand, began to walk.

"Train station. You talk. What Accomodator _et_ Exorcist?" They said in reply to Marie's unasked question.

"Accommodators are those able to wield Innocence, the God Crystal, as a weapon against the Millennium Earl. Exorcists are also known as the Soldiers of Life, accommodators who give their lives in the battle against the Earl and his creations. The AKUMA you fought before belong to him. I am the accommodator of the innocence known as Noel Oregon. Kanda wields Mugen, and Daisya… he wielded Charity Bell before his death."

"Bell? Bell smash. Demon with face pull out D-dai-saya heart. Like AKUMA but _non…_ "

"I see… There aren't many pieces of innocence, and we cannot afford to lose any more… Which is why I ask that you come with Kanda and I, at least until it is safe for you to go to the Order."

" _Commander?"_

"The Black Order is the organisation that fights against the Earl, that all exorcists work for. It is a part of the Vatican, which is why some call us priests." Here Marie stopped, tugging on the individual's hand until they also ceased walking. "Will you join the Order and its fight against the Earl? We need more Accommodators, and if you have fought who I think you have… You will no longer be safe by yourself."

"Hmm… Why you here?" The figure asked.

"We are looking for our master, one of the Generals of the Black Order, Froi Tiedoll. The Generals hold many pieces of Innocence, and they try to find as many accommodators as possible, but the Earl is targeting them and it's no longer safe for them to be alone. It seems that whoever killed General Yeager killed Daisya too."

"Tiedoll… Hair grey, draw and paint lots?"

"Indeed. I take it you've met him?"

"He draw me. I find again easy. I go with you to Tiedoll, then I choose _Noir Commander or non."_

"Well then Mr _Noir_ , let us meet up with Kanda before he leaves us behind."

"Fine. But I am _Mademoiselle Noir_ , _non Monsieur."_ The grin could be heard in the, now revealed to be, girl's voice as she let go of Marie's hand and ran ahead.

"Hurry up _Monsieur Marie!"_

(So long as I get somewhere)

"Che. Took you long enough," Kanda began when he saw Marie, but he scowled at the sight of the unnamed individual beside him. "Why haven't you dropped him off with the Finders yet."

Marie went to answer, but Noir cut him off. "I find Tiedoll first. And I _Mademoiselle Noir, Monsieur_ Kanda."

The swordsman just grunted. "I don't care, as long as you don't slow us down, idiot. Anyway, the Finders have no leads on Tiedoll."

"Next town. _Deux_ days. Nor'east." The two exorcists turned to the girl in surprise. Her pale green eyes crinkled, smiling beneath her scarf. "I find Tiedoll."

Marie grinned at her in return. "You find Tiedoll."

(We must run as fast as we can)

"Whatever, let's just get moving. I'll never hear the end of it if the old geezer is killed." And with that kind parting remark, Kanda was off, leading the way through town towards the river. Marie and Noir followed him easily, leaping from boat to boat as the made their way across and along the river, landing on dry land some miles away from civilisation, with only grassy hills and sparse trees against the backdrop of a blood red sunrise.

" _Le rouge_ …" Noir murmured, pausing to take in the sight. "Not good."

The two males didn't hear their companion's warning, but had already started forward, not making any comments as the girl joined them, keeping pace with their own rapid movements. However, they were startled when she suddenly called out.

" _Flamber!"_

Hooves thudded rapidly before them, and a large chestnut blur flew over the hills, flashing red in the sunrise, coming to a startling stop before Noir. It was a stallion, with a wild black mane and bared teeth. Eyes rolled, staring down Marie and Kanda in turn, front hoof pawing at the ground as he stood protectively in front of the much smaller girl. A hand came around to pat at its neck, before a body appeared atop the horse, dirt-stained green coat splayed across the wide back obscuring the ropes that Kanda hadn't noticed initially.

"… You have a horse?" He said eventually.

" _Non. Flamber_ have me. He… _mon protecteur."_ Noir said, twisting her sleeve covered hands into the beasts mane. "We go fast. Keep up." And they were gone, just a shining red blur streaking across the grass.

"Tch." And Kanda was off, racing to catch up with the horse and rider. Marie, smirking, followed at a slightly slower pace. He wasn't going to catch that horse anytime soon, and neither was Kanda. He could hardly hear the hoofbeats anymore, and Marie's range wasn't anything to scoff at.

" _Depechez-vous!"_ Came a call from afar, " _Course au soleil!"_

(Just to stay in place)

(If you wish to go anywhere)

(You must run even faster than that)

 _Keep running, you poor porcelain doll_

 **Hello everyone! Yes, I'm back, don't kill me! I apologise for the unbearably long haitus, but I'm afraid that for the past... year? Ish? I haven't had my own laptop, as it got broken, and the school laptops don't let me on fanfiction, and it was too difficult to try and write it o my phone... so I spent my time planning out my stories! If you've favourited any of my other stories, rest assured they will get done, but it may take a little while, as I have started uni and haven't started my rewrite. Which this is! I am rewriting all of my stories!**

Thanks for reading this! Please review and/or PM me if you have any questions, or if you like my story!

See ya

Kat


	2. While I Pondered, Weak and Weary

**Act One: The Raven**

 **Scene Two: While I Pondered, Weak and Weary**

 _"_ _In visions of the dark night, I have dreamt of joy's departed…" Wind blew back her scarf and coat, stiff as they were with sweat, blood and dirt. The original bottle green colour was barely visible under the grime. Underneath, the large black button up was frayed and faded, the skin of her feet barely distinguishable from the leggings whose colour was long forgotten._

 _"_ _But a waking dream of life and light…" Beneath her ran Flamber, her knight, the protector of a princess long forgotten, freeing her from the burden of two legs and allowing her to fly. The two Exorcists, one kind and blind, one stubborn and rude, followed far behind, like two black specks on the horizon._

 _"_ _Hath left me broken-hearted." The sun had risen, and was sitting on a hill like a gateway into another world, but it's light was marred by darkness. AKUMA. Swarming like a plague of locusts they came ever closer to her and Flamber, screeching and cackling at the sight of the young Accommodator. Easy pickings, or so they thought._

 _"_ _Ah! What is not a dream by day…" Long sinuous strings slithered silently from under her sleeves and hems, sliding slowly around the stallion carrying her, slipping through the beast's skin and surrounding its nerves. They become one, and glow with the same brilliance, like a beacon that urges the AKUMA to greater speeds._

 _"_ _To him whose eyes are cast on things around him with a ray…" Like a wave the AKUMA break on the shore that is Noir and Flamber, and with a hiss like steam they disappear, unable to touch the two who have become one._

 _"_ _Turned back upon the past?" With a trickle, then a spurt, with a rush and a roar the remaining. AKUMA attempt to flee, looking beyond to the two Exorcists who only just realised something was wrong, who were trying to catch up but still too far away. Light sped across the AKUMA's line of vision, crisscrossing the sky and land. Something burned._

 _"_ _That holy dream – that holy dream…" Caught like fish in a net the AKUMA writhed, even as parts of them were cut off, burned, punctured, sliced, and strangled by invisible cords, falling apart into ash that fell upon Kanda and Marie, black snowfall._

 _"_ _While all the world were chiding…" Souls were hoisted to heaven even as their mechanical bodies descended to the earth, horse and rider dancing through the constructs gracefully, daintily, Noir still humming the poem she had long committed to memory._

 _"_ _Hath cheered me as a lovely beam, a lonely spirit guiding…" However, one AKUMA was smarter than the others. It hovered high above the ground, an unmoving silhouette in the red sunrise, watching as its brothers, for they all were given existence by the same master, fell to pieces._

 _"_ _What through that light, thro' storm and night…" Like lightning the AKUMA appeared in front of horse and rider, and with knitting needle fingers it stabbed. Noir leant backwards, bringing her legs up in a kick that pushed the deadly hands away. Standing on Flamber's back, she spun, weaving her strands around both her own body and that of the AKUMA, dodging each lunge, dipping beneath each point, and still humming the words under her breath._

 _"_ _So trembled from afar…" With a gasp she froze. The stallion beneath her stilled. Silence… With a thrum of wires the innocence tightened around the AKUMA, now bound from mask to toes. Screeching and thrashing, it tied to escape, but could only writhe as it burnt from the inside out, dragged along behind the horse leaving a trail of ashes in their wake._

 _"_ _What could there be more purely bright…" Danger gone, the Innocence returned to its wielder, drawing itself out from under Flamber's skin. One entity became two, and everything was normal, just a woman and her mount, journeying beneath a clear sky._

 _"_ _In Truth's day-star?"_

"What the hell are you?" Kanda was infuriated. No, maybe that wasn't quite the right word… Confused? Perhaps astonished would be better. Whatever he was feeling, it wasn't good. This was a newbie, a child, who just tore through a horde of AKUMA like so much tissue paper, somehow merging with that damn horse.

(The boundaries that divide life and Death)

Beneath her scarf, Noir lifted an eyebrow, and tilting her head to the side, replied, "I am warrior you call Exorcist, _non?_ I did job."

Kanda turned away. "Che. Let's just get moving." This girl was too much to deal with, but she was needed, as much as he hated to admit it. They had to get Tiedoll back to the Order, alive, and it's not as if they'd have to support a dead-weight newbie.

"She can hold her own, can't she?" Marie knew where Kanda's thoughts were. He was having similar ones. Their new companion would be an excellent addition to the Order, with power, skill and experience straight from the beginning, instead of having to gain it on missions she might die on.

Not to mention, unlike other exorcists (coughcoughKANDAcoughcough) her fighting style was very subtle. Even in the city, Noir didn't appear to destroy anything. In fact, he hadn't even heard her, which considering how sensitive his hearing was, was an amazing feat. When she fought the AKUMA before, he didn't hear her move as much as the horse did. Noir let the AKUMA come to her, not the other way around. An interesting battle strategy.

Kanda huffed. "Just means that she won't die as quickly."

The blind man cracked a grin. "And from you, that's practically acceptance."

(Are at best, shadowy and vague)

"Che." The swordsman turned away and ran to catch up with Noir, who hadn't been going quite as fast now that the danger appeared to be over. He wasn't accepting the girl, he was just admitting that she wasn't as much of an idiot as the _baka usagi_ and _moyashi_ were. Also, she hardly spoke unless spoken to first, which fit the taciturn man perfectly. Speaking of Noir…

The girl lay sprawled across the stallions back, on her stomach, with arms loosely hanging around its neck. To all intents and purposes, she appeared to be sleeping, perfectly at ease with the measured trot of the creature beneath her. But even though her body was resting, Noir's mind was racing, as she considered her new title.

 _Exorcist... A warrior of the night, a priest fighting demons with the power of angels…_ It was essentially what she had been doing for years now. _Evil under a human skin, just waiting for something to snap, crack, tear and release all that hate, all that derision for the innocence wielded by those around them._ Noir was the light that beat back the evil, the net that caught them and the blade that ended them… Would it be any different now that she had a label? Was her efforts any more important done under the banner of the Vatican than it was anonymously?

(Who shall say where one ends)

 _Like a thief in the night, the man with the moon smile comes, stealing grief and love, and, like a bitter St Nicolas, leaves gifts in the form of death, wrapped in a living skin. With their metal skeletons, they dance like marionettes to his tune, soul strings attached to soulless hands._ No matter how many times Noir fought the creatures during the day, it was the night that they belonged to and it was to the night they returned, those creatures of darkness.

(And where the other begins)

" _It is the morning, and as it comes that which lives in the darkness departs. The rising sun draws away evil like one would draw poison from a wound, and, indeed, the poison that is evil leaves for another day, biding their time till the sky goes dark and their shadows can't be seen. Back and forth across the world the shadows go, and back and forth across the world the light follows. For without one, the other wouldn't exist, but with one, the other will not survive. And so the cycle goes, until the balance is broken by the moon, and by the moon the cycle shall be fixed."_ Noir murmured, half awake and half lost in broken dreams.

"Hmm?" Marie's hummed inquiry pulled the girl's mind away from the waters it sunk into.

" _Oui?_ Is there trouble?"

(All that we see or seem)

"No, I was just wondering what you were saying. You were speaking in another language." The blind man replied.

"Oh… I talk to self, no import."

(Is but a dream within a dream)

"I see…"

Noir giggled at his words. " _Non,_ I afraid you not." Even Kanda's lips twitched at that.

Marie grinned and asked, "What languages do you speak?"

"Hmmm… _Français… Español… Latin…"_ Noir replied, counting them off on her fingers, " _._ Little _Anglais,_ little German."

The blind man raised an eyebrow. "That's impressive. I myself know English and Japanese."

The girl hummed as she relaxed on the horses back. "Cannot read Japanese. Better Latin-base speaking. Understand English better than speak."

(Lord, help my poor soul)

"Perhaps Kanda or could teach you more English, or even Tiedoll, when we find him. He'd enjoy it."

Kanda huffed from his position at the head of the group. "Stupid old man'll probably be ecstatic, having another 'student' to fuss over."

"Indeed he shall."

" _Pommier!"_ With a cry Noir surged forward, urging the stallion to greater speeds. " _Regarder Flamber! Pomme!"_

(Words have not power to impress the mind)

Both Kanda and Marie jumped at the sudden cry. "Noir? What's wrong?" Marie called, but neither the horse or rider appeared to hear them.

Coming to a sudden stop at the edge of a grove of trees, Noir vaulted into the branches, the fiery stallion prancing excitedly around the tree trunks, following the girls actions with an eager tilt to his head. The two exorcists soon caught up to her, Kanda practically foaming at the mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with-" He was cut off by a sudden attack, and froze as the apple bounced twice more before settling in the grass. "Did you _really_ go running off like your ass was on fire… For _apples?!"_ Kanda's yell sent birds flying from their perches, Marie moving away from the enraged exorcist to save his ears.

(Without the exquisite horror of their reality)

"Kanda, settle down."

But his words were in vain as a volley of apples came flying from the branches, hitting the swordsman in the chest with a series of dull thuds. Kanda was pushed back even further as the eager stallion began to inhale the fruits in a way reminiscent of a certain beansprout. The similarities did nothing to soothe his temper.

"You _baka saru!_ Get down here!"

Noir's green scarf-covered head popped out from the leaves, almost blending into the foliage, and she blinked innocently. " _Oui?_ You no want _pomme?"_

"They are called apples in English, Noir, and I believe Kanda is more upset with the fact that you ran off without warning." Marie spoke over Kanda's enraged mutterings.

"Oh… _pardon moi,_ I forget you not speak _français."_ Gracefully the girl swung down from the branches to land in a crouch, cradling an armful of ripe fruit. "Man not here now, can eat!"

"Damn _baka saru…_ If you were hungry then you could have said so, you didn't have to go racing off. Che, weaklings…" Kanda swung his suitcase down and pulled out a canister filled with tea. "Eat your damn apples and hurry up with it. I want to get to the next town before nightfall."

Marie copied his actions, pulling out some dried meat and bread. "Would you like some Noir?" He asked, "I have enough to share."

The girl shook her head. " _Non._ I have… a-ap-apples?" At Marie's approving nod, she continued. "Keep food, save later."

With a shrug, the blind man ate, not noticing how Kanda froze when Noir pulled down her headscarf.

" _Kuso…"_

(They who dream by day)

(Are cognizant of many things)

(Which escape those who dream)

(Only by night)

 _There's no escape for dolls_

Hi everyone! Here's the next scene of Nevermore!I tried to add a little more character development for Noir, and I hpe you like this chapter. Thanks to all who have followed or favourited, and please, leave a comment or even PM me, I'd love your feedbank.

See ya

Kat


	3. A Quaint and Curious Volume

**Act One: The Raven**

 **Scene Three: A Quaint and Curious Volume**

 _"_ _Some say the world will end in fire…" Noir hummed around her apple, "Some say in ice." The Exorcists reaction was curious… He seemed surprised, but not surprised, to see such a thing on her face. With the way she wore her scarf, most would think that she had some deformity, but no one would fully expect to see… That._

 _"_ _From what I've tasted of desire…" But there was no way he knew what it stood for. No, the simple, sheltered Priests of the secretive Black Order wouldn't have any idea. The dark side of the Church likes to keep their dealings far away from their more righteous members._

 _"_ _I hold with those who favour fire." After all, if the swordsman had any idea as to what she was, what that thing stood for, she wouldn't be breathing right now, chewing on the tart flesh of the fruits before her. It's been a long time since she's had anything this fresh._

 _"_ _But if it had to perish twice…" The blind man… Marie, Noise Marie, looked up at the other man's exclamation of surprise, and spoke quickly in that strange language of theirs. It sounded so similar to her own, but different enough that the meaning slipped away. The swordsman didn't answer, but returned to drinking, eyes flickering over her exposed face, her hair._

 _"_ _I know enough of hate…" Her hair was only covered because it was such a mess, and she gets enough looks already. Snarling curls, stray wispy strands, and the accumulated grime didn't make for a very pretty sight, the original colour unidentifiable. But, considering that one of her companions was blind, one didn't seem to care about anyone, and one was a horse, the state of her hair around them was a moot point._

 _"_ _To say that for destruction…" The last apple core crunched between her teeth, and Noir stared up into the trees, hands crossed over a slightly swollen belly. Would it be worth getting more? For the trip? Or would the old farmer notice, the one who shooed her away last time she came this way. The blind Exorcist had offered food – perhaps for breakfast tomorrow._

 _"_ _Ice…" Hissing lightly, she drew the word out, catching the attention of Flamber, who trotted over and huffed into her hair. Noir pushed his muzzle away with a giggle, continuing to speak, "Is also great, and would…" A hoof appeared in the corner of her eye, slowly and steadily dragging at her scarf. She paused for effect, waiting for the right moment to…_

 _"_ _Suffice."_

 **Pounce.**

It wasn't until the horse began to buck and leap, that Kanda realised the girl had moved. Even though he had been watching her, he still was caught by surprise at the speed at which she leapt onto the horses back, waving her dirty green scarf like a flag, smiling and silently laughing as the horse attempted to dislodge her. Marie began to move towards the noise, but Kanda caught him by the arm to stop him.

This… was a game? If a horse could laugh, then that's what was happening, as the new Exorcist and her beast moved through the trees, in and out of Kanda's sight.

(Home is the place)

"I take it that our break is over then?" Marie said dryly, grabbing his bags and standing. Kanda just shook his head in exasperation and collected his own belongings.

"The little _saru_ and her beast are playing." He explained, walking towards the sounds of hooves, "If they've got that much energy, then they can use it to get to the next village. I don't want to have to deal with Tiedoll for longer than necessary."

Grinning, Marie asked, " _Saru?_ Really?"

"With the way she scrambled about in those trees, messing around… A little monkey is the nicest way to describe her."

(Where, when you have to go there)

"Hmmm… And are you going to tell me why you swore earlier?"

"Che." Kanda began to run faster, catching up with the girl on her horse, and moving past them. "Hurry up!"

He didn't want to tell Marie yet, not until he figured out where he'd seen that before. It had been someone in the Order, a finder or scientist or something, who had that same… scar.

It was the first thing he saw, catching his eye as soon as her scarf was removed. A simple hourglass-like shape within a circle, branded onto her cheek. The burnt white flesh cut through the stylised bird tattoo, beak at her temple and tail at her chin, wings ached across the bridge of her nose, down to the point of her jaw. The tattoo was fading, more of a deep grey than a pitch black, but still impossible to miss. It explained why she had her face covered, green scarf bound around her head and shoulders. Though he wondered why she got it in the first place…

Or if it was given by force.

(They have to take you in)

Unconsciously, his hand rose to his own tattoo, the mark of the Second Exorcist program, that gave him is superhuman healing and durability. Perhaps, like his own, there was no choice – it was simply given without any thought as to the acceptance of the wearer.

Deep in thought as he was, Kanda didn't notice Noir and Marie pass him – or how the girl came back.

" _Ép_ é _iste?_ Okay?" She asked, leaning down from her horse, holding out a hand. "You ride?"

(The only certain freedom)

Kanda knocked the hand back with a scowl, broken from his reverie. "I'm fine. And my name's Kanda, not whatever the hell you said." She had put her scarf back on, wrapped around her head and face tightly, her pale green eyes peeking out. Now that he was looking for it, he could see the dark gray streak that marred the bridge of her nose, easily mistaken for dirt or dust.

"Person that use _épéé_." Noir clarified, pointing at Mugen.

"A sword? Swordsman?" Kanda asked, upping his pace.

" _Oui,_ s-soord".

"No, sword."

"S-sword. Swordma-an."

Kanda grunted. "It's swordsman, not swordman. You sound like an idiot."

"Swords-s-man. Swordsman _grincheux._ " Noir ran off with a laugh, repeating, " _Grincheux_ swordsman, _trés, trés grincheux,"_ at the top of her voice. Kanda was going to ignore her, when he noticed what it sounded like…

"Hey! Are you calling me a grinch? You _baka saru! Kusogaki! Urasai!"_

(Is in departure)

And Marie just smiled, listening to Noir laugh as Kanda tried – and failed – to catch her. _Well, at least they're going in the right direction._

(Freedom lies in being bold)

PAGE BREAK

The sun was low on the horizon when Noir spotted the lone figure on the hill. The breeze pulled at curling hair, ragged cloak, rolls of paper, but the man was oblivious to everything but the view before him and the pencil in his hand.

"Tiedoll." Kanda murmured, ignoring the new exorcist at his side. "Of course the old bastard is drawing."

" _Le voilá_ _elfin!"_ Noir called triumphantly, cantering down and circling the man like he'd try to get away.

Even Tiedoll couldn't ignore a large, chestnut stallion, and he looked up at the diminutive girl on the horse's back. "My dear Mirage, it's good to see you, though I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. And where did this beautiful creature come from?"

Noir leant over in a low bow from her position perched on Flamber's back, the horse immediately stilling at the movement. " _Salutation, Monsieur_ Tiedoll. _Monsieur_ Kan-da _et Monsieur_ Marie _je vous ai cherché."_

(My sorrow, when she's here with me)

"Ah… I see. But, you say only Kanda and Marie were looking for me… No Daisya?"

The girl looked down at the ground and shook her head. No words were needed. Tiedoll turned to his students, seeing the truth of the matter in their stance, their eyes. Daisya wouldn't be joining them.

(Thinks these dark days of autumn rain)

"If I recall correctly, Daisya's hometown was Bodrum, right? A beautiful Aegean sea town…" Tears ran down the faint lines of his face, beneath his glasses, as Tiedoll faithfully sketched the beach cove that Daisya once called home. Marie's report, with Kanda's few additions, had filled in the gaps. The young Exorcist had the misfortune to come across a Noah, and in a way, it felt like Daisya had died in Tiedoll's stead. The foot soldier sacrificed for the General. And in such a war-torn world, that was the way it had to be, however much the old man despised it.

At his back sat Mirage Noir, her full name as Marie and Kanda found. According to the girl, the only reason she didn't give them her first name was because they didn't give her theirs. Tiedoll laughed a little through his tears when he heard that. Even though he himself had only travelled with the girl for a day earlier in the week, he could tell that she had a mischievous streak a mile wide.

(Are beautiful as days can be)

"General. The enemy is targeting you and the innocence you possess." Kanda watched his master was a barely hidden scowl.

Tiedoll finished his sketch with a flourish. "This is just an illustration of the memories I saw, so it'll probably be a little different…"

Lighting a match, the man began, "Daisya, I'm sorry it's just a drawing, but I'm sending your hometown to you. May you rest in peace, somehow…" Starting from the corner, the flame slowly grew. "I can't return," Tiedoll spoke quietly. "We're in the middle of a war now. I will live up to my responsibilities as a general. Moreover, I need to find new exorcists." The page became consumed by fire, coastal cove turned into ash that floated out of the general's hands and into the wind. "If God hasn't abandoned us, I am certain he will yet again send us new disciples."

(She loves the bare)

He smiled at the girl who stepped up next to him, watching as she pulled out a book, the Bible and began to read a passage aloud, in what he assumed was the original Latin. _"God is our refuge and our strength, and ever present help in trouble. Therefore we will not fear, though the earth give way and the mountains fall into the heart of the sea, though it's waters roar and foam and the mountains quake with their surging. There is a river whose streams make glad the city of God, the holy place…" (Psalm 46: 1-4)_

The old man looked down at the girl and smiled through his tears. "Thank you my dear."

Behind them, Kanda looked down in defeat and huffed. He wasn't surprised at his master's decision. Even if they had a surplus of Exorcists, Tiedoll would probably still go out to find more 'cute little students' as he liked to refer to them as.

"We will accompany you, General Tiedoll." Marie said solemnly, before smirking. "With a new exorcist."

The general smiled. "I suspected that Mirage was an Accommodator, but none of the innocence resonated with her… I didn't consider that she may already have it."

(The withered tree)

Mirage curtseyed deeply, her book gone, with one hand curled palm up over her chest. "I _présenter Coup de Main. Se réveiller!"_ Her innocence glowed, a cross spanning her lower back, and from it erupted several luminous strands that catapulted the girl into the air. There, she danced with the ashes that remained, leaping from the ground into the sky in a series of twists, turns and flips, a true aerial ballet. Tiedoll watched in awe, reminded of another girl with wings at her ankles.

(She walks the sodden pasture lane)

Smiling Mirage Noir landed on the ground, grin – and scar – revealed. Her scarf had slid down to her shoulders, and the girl made no move to fix it. But, to Tiedoll's credit, he didn't mention the mark, only patting her head and saying, "Welcome, Mirage Noir, to the ranks of the Soldiers of Life, the Exorcists of the Black Order."

 _"_ _Je suis honouré, Monsieur Tiedoll._ My honour." The girl then giggled. "Or, maybe, you _maître_ Tiedoll?"

"If you are willing to have me, then yes, I shall be your master, and you will be my disciple. Much like Kanda and Marie." The old man suddenly gathered the smaller girl up in a hug, dropping his drawing board onto the grass. "A new apprentice!" He happy danced, Mirage's legs swinging a foot above the ground.

"Master, she's not breathing."

Tiedoll froze. Next thing he knew, he was flat on his back, winded, and Mirage was a good few meters away, crouched defensively behind her horse. Said horse was puffing angrily at the man, hoof pawing at the ground, like he would attack at the slightest movement towards his charge.

Slowly the girl stood, placing a hand on the stallion to calm him. Marie helped his master up, while Kanda smirked.

"Huh, someone else who doesn't like your damn death-hugs, hey old man?"

Face lighting up, Mirage pointed to the swordsman and announced, " _Grincheux_ smile!"

Scowling, Kanda drew his sword. "What was that you _chibi saru?"_

" _Grincheux_ smile! _Grincheux_ smile!"

And Marie and Tiedoll were left to laugh, watching as Kanda tried – and failed – to put a mark on a girl a good foot shorter than him.

"You _baka saru!"_

(We dance round in a ring)

(And suppose)

(But the secret sits in the middle)

(And knows)

 _Such a secretive little doll_

 **Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait, but uni is horrible at the moment... I'm using this fanfiction to procrastinate... People may recognise some of the dialogue from Tiedoll's meeting with Mirage, Kanda and Marie, as I did copy it from the manga, so full credit to Katsura Hoshino for the dialogue there.**

 **Anyway, thanks to all those who followed, and thanks to Anime no Akuma for reviewing! It really made my day :). Also, I have a question for my readers - what do you think Mirage's scar/tattoo means? I'm interested in seeing what you think. I'll send a preview of the next chapter to any who get it right - or have a really creative idea.**

 **Lastly, I wasn't sure if this sounds okay or not, but I had a thought. AKUMA can be an abbreviation. A Kinda Unsettling Mechanical Anthropomorphic. (And the last word is a real word, I checked)**

 **So thats my really long authors note, and thanks for reading it all the way down to the bottom**

 **See y**

 **Kat**


	4. Of Forgotten Lore

**Act One: The Raven**

 **Act Four: Of Forgotten Lore**

 _"_ _There are certain things – as, a spider, a ghost, the income-tax, gout, and umbrella for three, that I hate." Mirage declared, throwing her arms out wide, catching the attention of the Exorcists that walked beside the stallion._

 _"_ _But the thing that I hate the most," She spat, "Is a thing they call the Sea."_

 _She noticed the old man's smile – it seems that he's familiar with this poem – and grinned beneath her scarf as he began to recite it in English. "Pour some salt water over the floor…"_

 _"_ _Ugly I'm sure you'll allow it to be…" Here, she draped herself over Flamber's back dramatically._

 _"_ _Suppose it extended for a mile or more," Mirage paused. "THAT'S very like the Sea."_

 _Tapping her fingers to an imaginary beat, the girl pointedly looked away from the horizon, where the slightest glimmer could be seen. "Beat a dog till it howls outright, cruel, but all very well for a spree…"_

 _"_ _Suppose that he did so day and night, THAT would be like the Sea." She ignored how the Grinch grumbled something to do with a dog being better than her and his master, and how his ears were bleeding. If they really were bleeding, he probably wouldn't be aware enough to protest coherently._

 _"_ _I had a vision of nursery maids, tens of thousands passed by me…" The glimmer on the horizon was growing larger now, gaining the attention of her companions._

 _"_ _All leading children with wooden spades," She scowled, "And this was by the Sea." The selfsame sea whose sand was invading the worn path they were following, leading to the sheltered cove where their transportation was waiting._

 _Another glimmer caught Mirage's eye, hidden in the trees along the path. "Who invented those spades of wood?" She continued, subtly stretching her muscles._

 _"_ _Who was it cut them out of the tree?" The glimmer shifted. Metal reflected in the bright light, tips of swords and spears._

 _"_ _None, I think, but an_ _ **idiot**_ _could – or one that loved the Sea." The emphasis there was a warning, not to her companions, but to the people lying in wait. Idiots, they must be, to think that she had_ _ **rusted.**_

 _"_ _It is pleasant and dreamy, no doubt, to float," Mirage practically sang, swinging her legs free of the ropes that bound her to the horse, "With 'thoughts as boundless and souls as free'…" Like their souls would be._

 _"_ _But, suppose you are unwell in the boat…" The metal moved, and suddenly the path was blocked. Ten men, garbed in rough, ill-cared for armor but armed with well-treated weapons stood before them, but the girl could see and hear more in the trees. Flamber's anticipatory shuffle suggested more behind them._

 _The General and her companions weren't taken by surprise, something that impressed Mirage, and readied themselves for battle. These men weren't AKUMA though – they were something much more_ _ **human.**_

 _Mirage grinned maliciously under her scarf. "How do you like the Sea?" A flash was the only warning the men had, before their leader collapsed, a knife lodged in his forehead. Two more flashes, and two bodies fell from the trees. This seemed to spur the others into action, and with a roar, the thugs attacked._

 _"_ _There is an insect that people avoid (Whence is derived the verb 'to flee')." Mirage pulled more weapons out of her coat, long trench knives with spiked knuckles and a serrated edge. No need for her Helping Hands here. This wasn't an Exorcist fight after all._

 _"_ _Where have you been by it most annoyed?" She asked in a conversational tone, even as she separated one man from his head, and removed another's hands._

 _None of the men responded, at least not without copious curses, so the girl answered her own question. "In lodgings by the Sea."_

 _"_ _If you like your coffee with sand for dregs," She hamstrung a man behind the Grinch, "A decided hint of salt in your tea," paralyzed one beside Marie, "And a fishy taste in the very eggs…" And strangled a man with the same rope he was about to use on her horse._

 _"_ _By all means…" Mirage jerked her head as her scarf was tugged off, and grinned at the thug who froze at the sight of her scar. "Choose the Sea."_

 _Her scarf became another weapon in her more than capable hands. "And if, with these dainties to drink and eat…"_

 _"_ _You prefer not a vestige of grass or tree," Only a few men were still standing, "And a chronic state of wet in your feet…" The road was drenched with blood, and Mirage's bare feet were stained a gruesome red._

 _"_ _Then- I recommend the Sea." The kerfuffle had attracted some attention. A group of sailors stood at the mouth of the path with arms crossed, seemingly content with watching Mirage kill with impunity._

 _The girl grinned, having recognized her audience. "For I have friends who dwell by the coast…"_

 _"_ _Pleasant friends they are to me!" They all chorused as the last man stood before Mirage._

 _"_ _It is when I am with them I wonder most," Slowly she advanced, her victim shaking, too frightened to run. "That anyone likes the Sea."_

 _"_ _They take me a walk: though tired and stiff," Mirage slowly, delicately, reached out to hold the man's neck in one hand, and with the other, roughly tore his sleeve, revealing an hourglass brand over a pitch-black tattoo of a moth with eye-adorned wings. Ah, so it was Him then. Seems like travelling with an entourage made her easier to find._

 _To his credit, the man wasn't blubbering, just shivering as she continued to speak. "To climb the heights I so madly agree…" With her grip on his neck, she walked him backwards._

 _"_ _And, after a tumble or so from the cliff…" His terror was intoxicating, and the girl smirked. Obviously, he had heard – and disregarded – the rumors. Now he was seeing just how true they were._

 _"_ _They kindly suggest the Sea." An arid scent hit her nose as she slammed him against the tree with a jerk. His knees shock and Mirage glanced down at the quickly spreading wet patch in the crotch of his pants. Explains why this man is only a moth._

 _She tilts her head to one side. "I try the rocks, and I think it cool, that they laugh with such an excess of glee…" Her free hand comes up to cradle the man's neck with its twin._

 _"_ _As I heavily slip into every pool…" Her hand jerks._

 ** _SNAP_**

 _"_ _That skirts the cold, cold Sea."_

As much as Tiedoll didn't like it, he wasn't surprised at his newest Exorcist's bloodthirsty actions. He recognized her mark, he knew what it meant. So, when his older students caught his eye in question, he merely shook his head. It was a conversation for a more private setting.

Their audience, a group of sailors clad in rough, weather-worthy fabric, came forward and helped to move the bodies of those Mirage had killed, and tie up those who were victims of Yuu and Marie. They, unlike their companion, had left these men alive.

(If you don't know where you are going)

"Did you like the welcoming committee, _la Niña Bonita?"_ One asked jovially with a thick Spanish accent.

" _Dejan mucho que desear, capitán."_ Mirage answered, walking off to chatter, in what Tiedoll assumed to be Spanish, with other members of the crew.

"Ahh, she's a pretty little _dama_ that one, eh?" The man continued, walking over to where Tiedoll stood out of the way, extending his hand. "My name is Prospero Aguado, Captain of the wonderful _La Esmerelda._ I take it you are _la Niña Bonita's_ travelling companions who require transport to, where was it…?"

Tiedoll shook the man's hand. "Edo, yes. Some of our order require assistance over there. It's nice to meet you Captain. I am General Froi Tiedoll, of the Black Order. Yuu Kanda and Noise Marie are two of my students, along with, recently, young Mirage."

As he introduced them, the two men stepped forward.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," began Marie, "I take it you are Spanish sailors?"

Prospero laughed. "More like Spaniard pirates, but we like to think of ourselves as merchants. Normally we don't take passengers, but _la Niña Bonita_ is a special case."

"La Nina… Bonita?" The blind man asked.

"It's another name for, how do you say… Lady Death. The saintly lady who protects, heals and guides us to the afterlife. Little Mirage reminds us of her."

(Any road will take you there)

"Talking about _la Huesuda_ again?" Another sailor – pirate – walked over with the rolling gait all seafarers have. "Can't stop boasting about her, our poor besotted _Capitán._ Mentions her every time we stop at port, bragging about having our very own _Santa Muerte_ on board."

Tiedoll held out his hand and introduced himself, before continuing, "That is very interesting, Mr…?"

"Xanti, Xanti Reyes, General Tiedoll. My older sister is the first mate." The man was tall, with deeply tanned skin and brown hair in a short ponytail, covered by a red bandana. In fact, Tiedoll noticed that all the crew members were wearing one, though in different ways.

"Well," Captain Aguado clapped his hands, "Time to get back to the ship. We'll be setting sail as soon as the tide starts to go out, which should be within the next couple of hours. That'll give you enough time to get ready for the trip. We're heading to Edo!"

(Oh, 'tis love, 'tis love)

The Exorcists followed the pirates along the path, which led down the cliff that helped to keep the cove sheltered. Apparently, there was a town nearby, but they couldn't use the cove themselves, due to the sheerness of the cliff. Large amounts of cargo couldn't be loaded and unloaded here, so it was only useful as a landing to gather supplies for the next leg of the journey, though it appeared that the crew of _La Esmerelda_ had been in residence for a little longer than a few days.

(That makes the world go round)

Tiedoll mentioned this to the Captain, who grinned and said, "We've been here for almost two weeks now. We were originally going to stay for three days, and leave on the fourth, but _La Niña Bonita's_ message got to us just as we were about to cast off. We've been ready and waiting for you to get here."

"Why are you so willing to take us? Does it not change your plans?" Marie asked.

"Eh, a little, but we don't mind. Anything for _la Huesuda._ " Xanti popped up from behind them. "The whole crew owes her a debt. If not for her healing capabilities, _La Esmerelda_ would be rotting on the bottom of the sea with the crew."

Tiedoll's eyes gleamed. "Healing capabilities? What do you mean by- WHOAH!" And the man was bowled over. When his sight cleared, he could see a young boy rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going." He eeped as he was lifted off Tiedoll by a firm hand.

Kanda held him at eye level and scoffed. "Look where you're going next time runt. You could have run into me."

The boy rolled his eyes. " _Perdòn, Señor Gruñòn,"_ And he wiggled his way out of the now irate swordsman's grip. Kanda could tell that it wasn't a compliment.

Xanti laughed sheepishly. "Eh, that was my little brother, Hugo. He's probably looking for _la Huesuda,_ he admires her."

The swordsman grunted and crossed his arms. "Not the best person to look up to, the bloodthirsty little _saru."_

"Kanda!" Tiedoll exclaimed. He turned to the captain and apologized, saying, "Kanda is not the most… polite person."

"Hmph. Didn't deny the fact that she just killed a good dozen people."

"Considering what you threaten to do to people Kanda, I do not believe you have room to judge." Marie interjected, resulting in a huff from the swordsman.

"It's okay," The captain waved a hand negligently, " _La Niña Bonita_ can be a little… ruthless when it comes to defending herself."

The girl in question then arrived with another woman, both chattering in rapid fire Spanish.

"Ah! Here is my sister, Reyna Reyes. Reyna, this is General Tiedoll and his students, Marie and… Kanda, was it?" At the confirmatory nod, he continued, "They work for the Black Order. Mirage has joined them."

(Everything had a moral)

"I see." Reyna looked very much like her brothers, but with longer hair in a high ponytail. Her bandana was tied around her neck, and she carried a bow and quiver of arrows instead of the more common long knives. "It's nice to meet you all, but if you wish to leave today, then you should get onboard. The tide will be going out soon."

"I thought we still had a few hours left?" Tiedolll asked, confused.

Reyna glared at her captain. "Unfortunately, my _Capitán_ is not very good at predicting the tides. If it wasn't for his skill at navigation and helming the boat, I would have taken over long ago." And like the very tide she left, grabbing a few idling pirates and hauling them away.

"She forgot to mention her dislike for politics and having her name known – if she could rule this ship in anonymity, she would." The captain jested.

"She does run ship – you are puppet _Capitán."_ Mirage deadpanned.

The unfortunate captain chuckled sheepishly. "Yes, well…."

The girl rolled her eyes and began to pull the man along by his ear. " _Allez!_ No need to be on ship longer than need."

(If only you could find it)

Watching the two walk – and be dragged – away, Tiedoll turned to Xanti and asked, "Does Mirage not like the ship?"

The man shook his head and waved for them to follow, leading them to the gangplank. "This here is a…. reappropriated British Man of War. Fairly old, she's been around since the mid 18th century. Well and truly seaworthy though. The man we, uh, appropriated it from was very proud of her," Here Xanti grinned sinisterly, "He could barely let her go."

"Che. I take it you helped him out there?" Kanda asked, crossing his arms and looking away distainfully.

"Why yes."

The three Exorcists were then led on a brief tour of the ship. It was s hive of activity from fore to aft, with pirates running between decks, sails and the land and sea itself. Mirage was spotted amidst all the ropes in the rigging, and even Kanda felt the slightest hint of anxiety as the girl swung over the sea from one thin line to the next, often letting go of one entirely in order to reach the next. Below decks, crates, barrels and sacks of supplies were counted, organized and stored. A brief stop in the captain's cabin saw a slip of a boy wrestling with a deep green hammock, doing his best to place it in front of the large window. Apparently, that was Mirage's usual berth on the ship, when she could be torn away from the rigging or infirmary. Tiedoll made a mental note of her love of heights – it would be something to watch, if only to make sure she didn't break her neck falling from the cliff the Order was situated on. He also began to think about the best way to precure her a hammock, to give her a sense of home. Perhaps her pirate friends may be able to help there…

(Begin at the beginning)

So deeply was he musing, that Tiedoll almost didn't notice them pushing off, raising the anchor and unfurling the sails. But what he _couldn't_ miss was Mirage's pale, slightly green face pushing past, racing below decks. Once she was out of sight, the whole crew burst into laughter, even as the went about their business.

"She always gets seasick on the first few days of voyage." One such pirate commented, after the three Exorcists gave each other questioning looks (well, really, only Marie and Tiedoll, Kanda just looked smug).

"Don't go mentioning it or making fun of her though, otherwise you might lose something important." Another added with a significant look.

"Argh, that's enough with you lot. Get going!" And with the arrival of first mate Reyna Reyes, the crew scattered.

(And go on till you come to the end)

"Now," she began, giving them a stern look, "if you are able to assist in the running of this ship, whether that be helping the cook, swabbing the deck or defending us from the AKUMA Mirage attracts like fliews, then do so. Otherwise, stay out of the crew's way. You will be getting fed the same rations as the crew, no more, no less, and any kind of payment you are able to give at the end of the voyage will be welcome. Generosity only goes so far."

Tiedoll bowed his head, agreeing. "Of course. While we may not be able to pay you once you get to Edo, I can ensure that you are paid once you land. May I ask where you are heading?"

"We are doing a… tour… of the Americas, before heading back towards Europe, making a temporary landfall in England for repairs and the like."

"The Black Order Headquarters are in Britain, so I will make sure that they contact you."

Reyna nodded. "Thank you."

She went to walk off, when Marie asked, "Do you know what happened to Mirage's horse? I haven't heard him since… earlier."

"He'll be around. Somehow, he always seems to find that girl. If you are returning to your Headquarters in England, then there is a high chance that he will be there to greet her. Now, if you'll excuse me."

(Then stop)

And the three men were left alone.

"Well." Said Tiedoll clapping his hands together. "I believe I can get some beautiful sketches done up on the poop deck. Would you like to join me?"

Only Marie accepted his invitation. Kanda left with a huff to find a place to train.

And below them, huddled over a large bucket, was a green-faced Mirage, moaning, " _Is it too late to get off now?"_

(Contrariwise, if it were so)

(it might be)

(And if it were so)

(If would be)

(But as it isn't)

(It ain't)

(That's logic)

 _But what is logic to a doll?_

 **Hey Everyone! Sorry for the wait, Uni was killing me... But I have a very strong story plan now, and the chapters should hopefully come quicker. Thanks to everyone who's followed and favourited me, it means a lot.**

 **Now quick question: Could someone tell me if Kanda, Marie and Tiedoll are too OOC? I'm trying to keep them as close to their character as possible.**

 **See ya!**

 **Kat**


	5. While I Nodded, Nearly Napping

**Act One: The Raven**

 **Scene Two: While I Nodded, Nearly Napping**

 _"_ _Gaily bedight, a gallant knight, in sunshine and in shadow…" Mirage perched securely in the crow's nest, gazing towards Edo. The wind had changed, and a dark cloud loomed in their path. Something was coming._

 _"_ _Had journeyed long," She called, "Singing a song…" Below her, the crew scurried like ants. They could see the cloud too. Add in Mirage's recitation, and they knew bloodshed was on the horizon._

 _"_ _In search of Eldorado."_

 _The cloud grew closer, and she could see that it wasn't a cloud at all – but a swarm of AKUMA. Level Twos mainly, but some Level Ones were apparent here and there. It seems they had a welcoming party. "But he grew old…"_

 _"_ _This knight so bold…" Soon the swarm was close enough for the crew to discern, and Mirage was joined by the grouchy swordsman. With a few muttered words, his innocence resonated with anticipation, and the girl decided to follow suit._

 **Coup de Main, se réveiller!**

 _"_ _And o'er his heart a shadow fell," Mirage stretched her fingers, her toes, her_ nerves, _sending the delicate strands out to surround the ship like a net. If any AKUMA tried to get close, they would be mincemeat. "As he found not a spot of ground…" Adrenaline flooded her veins, and the fact that the sea, the water, was so close slipped her mind as she slipped over the edge of the crow's nest, landing in a graceful plié_ _atop a Level Twos head._

 _"_ _That looked like Eldorado." The girl was surprised. These AKUMA seemed so much weaker than others she had fought. Or perhaps it was because she had never fought alongside other's before. Not like this. The demons couldn't swamp her with superior numbers, because the second they tried, a blade, or string, or branch would impale and slice and burn. It was a… strangely reassuring feeling, knowing that someone was watching her back, for her sake. Others had only watched to ensure that the blade slipped between her shoulders would be their own._

 _"_ _And, as his strength…" Mirage stayed well above the conflict, sending her Helping Hands down like lightning from the sky. Perched on her abducted AKUMA as she was, the girl was safe from the terrifying touch of the water. Even if she could hover under her own power, it was much easier, and more reliable, to use a commandeered AKUMA, though it was almost driving her mad with its screams. Her Innocence was slowly burning him from the inside out. She'd have to find another one soon…_

 _"_ _Failed him at length…"_

 _There! Mirage jumped ship, letting one AKUMA dissolve behind her before attaching herself to this new one. It was bigger, stronger, but in as much pain as his comrade had been. "He met a pilgrim Shadow…" This AKUMA didn't put up as much of a fight, and allowed itself to be driven with all the docility of a broken horse._

 _"'_ _Shadow,'" Mirage continued, "Said he, 'Where can it be…" The ship below continued forward, the crew working without fear. Ahead, another ship could be seen, crowned with a strange clock face, expelling fire and wind intermittently._

 _"'_ _This land of Eldorado?'" Below, she could hear one of her comrades yell something about a 'Lavi', whatever or whomever that may be. She didn't pay anymore mind to it, instead, using her Helping Hands to draw them closer to the ship. As the distance between the two vessels decreased, Mirage could see the other exorcists on board. Ahh, Lavi must be a person…._

 _Now Mirage fought with more people at her back. "'Over the Mountains…" A hammer knocked away an AKUMA that was coming from behind, a black and silver blur shot past her to attack (or feat upon?) a creature she trapped, a needle impaled her AKUMA, and Mirage was forced to change steeds._

 _"'_ _Of the Moon," She hummed, leaping from creature to creature, absentmindedly stabbing her stepping stones with the spikes emerging from her pointed toes. "'Down the Valley of Shadow…" The cloud of AKUMA had decreased phenomenally. A fair distance ahead, Mirage could feel the oily, dark presence of a high powered AKUMA, but she could also sense another person. Innocence…._

 _"'_ _Ride, boldly ride…'" Mirage called, leaping high into the air and spreading her Helping Hands. "The Shade replied…" With a scream, she swung her arms, and her innocence followed suit, slicing the last AKUMA in half._

 _"'_ _If you seek for Eldorado!'"_

The young exorcist crouched on the tip of the ships stern, and looked down at the strange, spiky black mass perched upon the mast. With a few tentative pokes of her Helping Hands, she could feel two different innocence – The one protecting the outside, and the one within. Even as she crouched there, her few wounds disappeared. A glowing ring, with beads of the same colour strung along its length, surrounded her. The ship was pointing straight up, seeming to sink backwards into the waves.

(I became insane)

Kanda, Marie and Tiedoll landed on the deck below, gathering with two other exorcists, urging a few seamen to safety. Their wounds also disappeared. The General looked up and caught Mirages eye. He was glad that she had survived the worst of the battle. Though he knew how capable the girl was in the military arts, it didn't stop him from worrying, just like he worried about all his students.

"What is going on?" Kanda growled.

"It's the AKUMA." An exorcist with a white widow's peak said. Tiedoll believed his name was Krory.

"So, unless we beat him, we'll be dragged to the bottom of the sea?" Lavi asked, red hair tugged in every direction by the winds of the storm. He looked back, past a wave that threatened to drown them, and in a voice Tiedoll strained to hear, whispered, "Lenalee…"

(With long intervals)

Another wave of attacks rained down, and the exorcists split up to protect the ship and crew.

Spying the black, spiky mass on tip of the mast, Tiedoll yelled to Lavi, "What's Bookman doing?"

"He's protecting Time Record, Miranda's innocence! She's the one keeping the ship together!"

Within the black mass sat Bookman, legs crossed gracefully, as he tried to maintain his innocence's protection. With each attack, spikes were broken off, and it was taking all the old man's strength to replace them. Beneath him, a large, clock-face like object glowed with power. When the attacks seemed to abate, the man gave a sigh of relief. "Must be the idiot…" He murmured. Outside of the protective spikes wove a web of light that let very few, if any, of the missiles to come into contact with the ship.

(Of horrible sanity)

At the helm, an Asian woman strained to reach the wheel, shrinking back as an attack came too close for comfort. Once the smoke cleared, she could be seen with another woman, both holding the ship as steady as they could within the whirlpool that threatened to drown them. They were shocked when their own meagre strength was supplemented by numerous strands that held the wheel steady, and bound them safely to the boat, now less likely to be blown off.

(The man is not truly brave)

On the deck, Miranda screamed. She was being protected by the crewmembers, who were using their own bodies as a shield. As Time Record rewound their clocks, they were able to keep getting up from where they had fallen.

"Everyone!" Miranda cried.

"Don't worry! We know what we're doing! If you let time return to normal, we'll be killed by the AKUMA's attacks anyway! So don't worry about us!" One man yelled.

"Yeah! We're brave men of the sea! We won't run from this!" Another grinned, even as he was shot and healed.

More attacks came, and Miranda rushed to get out of the way, turning back to see more men fall. She began to cry, unable to stop herself. "You're taking too much damage, I can't keep up! Why are you doing this?!"

"We will never forgive the AKUMA."

"If we can't defeat them, then our lives will mean nothing!"

(Who is either afraid to seem or to be)

From the helm, the woman cried out, watching her friends and crew fall. "Everyone…"

(When it suits him)

" _Revenge doesn't mean you need to take unnecessary risks…"_ A voice murmured from above. Miranda looked up to meet the pale green eyes of a young girl, who pulled down her scarf a moment to grin. "No worry, Ex-or-cis. All fine soon."

(A coward)

She replaced her scarf, and spread her arms. " _La Cinquiéme Danse: Anges Bouclier!"_

 **The Fifth Dance: Angel's Shield**

From her fingers grew ten long, thick strands of innocence, and thinner strands began to weave between them, travelling from fingers to arms to legs and back, until the girl was wrapped in a glowing cocoon. Then, she moved.

Wherever she touched, a strand anchored itself, and from it grew more, rising to the sky and shielding the immediate area from harm. The missiles fired by the AKUMA could not penetrate. Lightly, gracefully, she skipped from helm to stern and prow, port and starboard, dancing out of the way of incoming attacks before flicking them away with an almost negligent kick. And the shields grew, with wing-like umbrella shields defending the most vulnerable portions of the ship.

However, even with her speed she couldn't shield everyone straight away, and three missiles got through the protective ring of exorcists, heading straight for the women at the helm. With a gasp, they tried vainly to hide themselves behind the wheel. Smoke blew from the contact point, before fading away, revealing Krory with long fangs and narrowed eyes, a white streak of hair arcing up and back. He looked impressive for a moment, before faltering, and falling.

(I have indeed no abhorrence of danger)

Lavi stood on the length of a minor mast, swearing as he saw more attacks slip past his unexpected allies. He seriously wasn't expecting to see General Tiedoll and his team here. A sound made him look up, and he saw Krory dangling gracelessly from a rope. "What's wrong?"

The man shook. "I've run out of AKUMA blood."

Shaking his head, Lavi ran towards the bulk of the ship, dodging attacks as he went, outside the greater protection of the exorcist girl's shields. "These are some pretty persistent bastards…" He murmured, shrinking his hammer down for ease of mobility.

(Except in its absolute effect)

His foot connected with a damp section of wood, and he slipped.

(In terror)

A strand of glowing innocence snapped out to try and catch him, but a sudden missile connecting with his chest sent him just out of reach. Lavi fell into the depths of the sea, Krory diving in after him.

Black stars began to bloom on Lavi's skin like macabre roses. A hand grasped his wrist, and he was able to just feel the tiniest pinpricks of pain on his throat before he passed out. The thud of his body on the deck brought him back to awareness, as Miranda's innocence began to heal him. Though, he didn't notice the healing – too busy trying to cough his lungs out, along with half a seas worth of water.

He stopped. "Uh… wasn't I shot?" Why was he still alive? It couldn't have just been Time Record, he wouldn't have been able to get back onto the boat before the disease took him.

"I feel revitalised." A voice sighed behind him. Lavi turned around to see a very happy looking Krory, and with a shaking hand, touched his neck. Drawing back his fingers, he could see blood on their tips.

"Luckily for you, it seems that I'm able to such out the AKUMA's poison before it spreads." The vampiric man grinned evilly. "Thanks for the meal."

Lavi twitched. "Lucky? Suck out? W-what kind of meal is that!?"

They were both blown over by the yell from behind. "Idiots! How long do you plan on standing around, talking? Get out there and destroy the enemy!"

Krory shook a fist. "How dare that old panda man talk to me like that!"

From within his protective shell of spikes, Bookman screamed, "Lavi! Why aren't you using the Wood Seal!?"

(If you wish to forget anything on the spot)

Mirage turned away from the red heads affirmations of his idiocy and began to usher the remaining crewmembers indoors and away from the fighting. If what she heard was right, then the battle would be finished soon enough. From below, she could feel a presence. It was like an AKUMA, but not at the same time. Something she'd have to deal with after the main threat was neutralised.

Though it seemed she wouldn't get the chance. The presence pushed, and Mirage, understanding its intentions, pulled upwards with all her strength, using her innocence shields as anchor points. With a crash, the ship slammed down onto the sea, finally back on an even keel, mast pointing upwards just as it was supposed to. The girl leapt and landed on the very tips of the spikes that crowned the mast, as far away from the water as possible. She had done her bit, it was time for everyone else to pull their weight. Kanda, Tiedoll and Marie were on the deck, defending the main body of the ship, while Lavi and Krory initiated their attack.

(Make a not that this thing is to be remembered)

"Wood Seal: Roots Intertwining Heaven and Earth!" With a slam of his hammer, which left behind a strange seal, Lavi pointed to the sky, calling forth a bright light from beneath his feet. Lighting flashed, thunder boomed, and the clouds were forcefully dispersed. Gleams caught Krory's eye, and he grinned predatorially. _There you are!_

The two men leapt into the air, and Lavi swung his hammer, catapulting Krory to even greater heights. Lightly, the exorcist landed on one AKUMA before swiftly moving to the other two, giving each a single bite. Within moments, they began to seize and shriek, black marks threading across their body as they disintegrated. From his perch on top of the highest AKUMA, Krory watched.

"I've infected you all with my blood. I'd love to drain you dry, but that would be too kind a fate for those who have killed so many of my comrades. Now you can suffer as they did. My blood is filling your body with innocence even as we speak. It's poison to you.

"Suffer and die."

With a final scream, they disintegrated into reddish flakes, falling like snow onto the ship below. Krory landed on the deck, murmured something to Miranda, and collapsed, face first.

(It is by no means an irrational fancy)

A flare caught Mirage's eye, and she called out to the others. " _Regarder!"_ A pillar of fire rose in the distance, reaching the heavens, before beginning to fade. Another light caught the girl's eye: The purple chain that had been wrapped around Miranda's wrist began to glow brighter. The light in the distance pulsed, sending out a wave that even they could feel.

Lavi stared at it in horror. "Lenalee!"

The column of fire disappeared, winking out of existence, and as the same time, the chain around Miranda's wrist shattered into a thousand pieces, flaring as it did so. With her innocence now free, Miranda was able to start fixing the ship, rings of light surrounding it and pulling away all record of the damage.

(That in a future existence)

The ship became a bustle of movement, with crewmembers working around a still and silent Lavi. At the helm, the two women talked quietly, while Tiedoll gathered Marie and Kanda to check for injuries, damage and battle reports.

Suddenly, half the crew seemed to try and leap off the boat – the only ones (beside Mirage, who ws watching everything) to notice Lavi's actions. The red head himself was yelling and cursing at the crew members to let him go, still with one hand on his hammer, which was already partially extended.

"You're an absolute idiot, boy! You've been badly injured! Leaving the ship would be dangerous!" One man yelled. "Stay here, we'll be going right to where we left her soon enough!"

"Why do I have to wait?! I'll be faster on my own!" He screamed. "Let go of me!" He clenched the handle of his hammer harder, and the crew members were thrown off. Lavi was poised to leave, when a body collided with his.

(We shall look upon what we think is)

"Lavi, please stop!" Miranda pleaded, pressing her face into his shoulder blades. "Don't hurt them! They protected me, and the ship. Please!"

The exorcist turned around to see the men on various states of pain, holding onto shoulders, backs, and legs which had collided harshly with the deck. "I'm sorry." He said, tuning and walking away.

Miranda reached out. "Do you really not have any serious injuries?"

"Yeah…" Lavi began, twitching as he felt Miranda's hand touch his wrist. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"At least tell me where you were injured! Then we can bandage them, be ready for when you leave Time Records sphere of influence."

(Our present existence)

Lavi pulled away harshly and snarled, "None of that matters right now! Aren't you worried about Lenalee? Isn't she our friend?"

Around them, the crew watched silently. Bookman stood to one side, head in his hands. Miranda shook. Lavi froze as he saw the tears drip down her face.

"A-aren't you our comrade, our friend, too? Or am I mistaken?"

(As a dream)

Lavi grunted, fist clenched, and without another word, flew off the ship. Everyone watched the waves made by his exit. Bookman began to walk towards Tiedoll, who was coming to meet him, when a yellow light flew past their faces and followed Lavi's path.

"Tim?!"

Above, Mirage leant out from the mast, holding on with one hand and supporting herself with her feet. "Exorcist okay! _Je le surveiller! Mon innocence je suit et la balle jaune! Je peux sentir une autre innocence!"_

Seeing the confusion on the faces of his companions (though not Bookman) Tiedoll translated, "She will watch him. Her innocence is following him and the yellow ball… I assume she's talking about Timcampy. And she says she can sense another innocence, which I assume is Lenalee's?"

"It would be. Lenalee had left to take on what we believe is a Level Three. He was the one who was sinking our ship… I hope she's okay." Tiedoll turned to the man who had spoken, the vampiric exorcist from earlier.

"And who might you be? I think I may have heard of you, but I don't believe that we have met."

The man bowed. "I am Count Arystar Krory the Third, a new exorcist."

"Pleasure to meet you, Count Krory, though I wish it were under more fortuitous circumstances. I am General Tiedoll, and these are my students, Noise Marie and Yuu Kanda."

"Y-yes, I've met Kanda." Krory stuttered. "It's a pleasure to meet you too General."

Bookman looked up at the young Exorcist still perched upon the mast. "And I assume that the young girl is an exorcist you have picked up on your travels?"

"Not me personally, but yes. Kanda and Marie found her during their search for me." The General waved a hand for her to come down, but she shook her head, preferring to keep an eye out for AKUMA stragglers.

"Well, I don't think there's anything we can do until Lavi returns. Try to follow him as best as you can. See if maybe we can catch up with him!" Tiedoll commanded.

Bookman nodded. "Wise course, General. Anita! Are we able to get underway once more?"

The Asian woman looked down at her crew. "Well men? Shall we find Lavi and Lenalee?" Her response was a resounding roar as the crew scattered to their positions.

"Are you going to be okay, Miranda? Holding Time Record for as long as you have been cannot be easy." The old man murmured, sitting himself comfortably beside the German woman.

"I will do my best to hold it for as long as Lavi and Lenalee need me to." She said determinedly.

High above, Mirage kept her eyes on the horizon, even as she sent her Helping Hands as far behind her as possible. They would need the assistance of _La Esmerelda_ soon enough.

(I have a great confidence)

(In fools)

(Self-confidence)

(My friends call it)

 _Be as confident as you want little doll_

 _I'm coming._

 **Hey Everyone! Sorry about the extreme wait, this chapter didn't want to be written, and I'm not sure if it's my best work... Anyway, just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has followed and favourited my work, it's really made my day. And a really big thank you to Anime no Akuma, for your reviews. To anyone who reviews, I will PM you sneak peaks at future chapters, or little snippets which will eventually make their way into the story at some point. So look, incentive!**

 **See ya**

 **Kat**


	6. Suddenly There Came A Tapping

**Act One: The Raven**

 **Scene Six: Suddenly There Came A Tapping**

 _"_ _Tell me, thou Star…" Mirage glanced out at the open sea behind the ship. From her vantage point in the corner of mast and sail, she could see the speck that was_ La Esmerelda. _They would catch up by tomorrow._

 _"_ _Whose wings of light speed thee," she whispered, "In thy fiery flight…" She turned back towards the bow, and focused on the amalgamation of innocence and darkness that came slowly towards her._

 _"_ _In what caverns of the night will thy pinions close now?" That Lenalee girl… The raw power she contained could be felt from miles away. Even now, it was like constant pressure in the back of her head, with a throbbing that grew in intensity. Despite the bleatings of concerned peoples far below, Mirage wasn't worried. The exorcist girl had not perished in her battle._

 _But if the red-headed boy who went after her wasn't careful, he would._

 _"_ _Tell me, Moon…" She murmured quietly, ignoring the eyes that followed the sound._

 _"_ _Thou pale and grey pilgrim…" Lavi, Tiedoll called him. An Exorcist with a large hammer for a weapon. She'd seen someone like him before, with the glass eyes. Someone just like the red head… and the ld panda man…_

 _"_ _Of Heaven's homeless way," Mirage took a moment to look over the ship, "In what depth of night or day…" The old man kept glancing up at her. She didn't like the look in his eye. It was just Gabrielle's stare – like Mirage was a puzzle to be taken apart and put back together at his leisure._

 _"_ _Seekest thou repose now?" She decided to ignore the man as much as possible. Perhaps he would have some common courtesy and do the same to her._

 _"_ _Weary Wind..."_ La Esmerelda _had become clearer. Perhaps it wouldn't take a day to catch up. Father Tiedoll would want to know, so she'd have to go down soon… onto the deck. Mirage shuddered, stomach churning at the thought. Too much water, not enough height._

 _"_ _Who wanderest like the world's rejected guest…" Hopefully once introductions were made and arrangements for transportation settled, Mirage could go back into her hammock. Or back on top of the mast, whichever got her away from water. And people. Weird people._

 _"_ _Hast thou some secret nest…" The dark energy that she felt before surged once, before simmering down to the passive state she'd noticed earlier. Seems like that demon was coming… with both the exorcist girl and the red head. So he hadn't died after leaving the ship. Interesting._

 _"_ _On the tree or billow?"_

Bookman was distracted from his perusal of the new accommodator by the sudden appearance of a large crystal, with smoke or dust billowing from where it touched the deck. It was three or four times the height of an average man, shaped like an elongated diamond or kite. From the top, on either side, were four wing-like protuberances. Bookman had noticed the humanoid silhouette, but it wasn't until Anita pushed past him that he realized who it was.

(Our sweetest songs are those)

"Lenalee!" The Asian woman came to a sudden halt a few feet away from the crystal. From her perch above, Mirage stood at sudden attention. The air had changed, and a subtle wave traveled through the air.

Anita collapsed.

"Mistress!" Mahoja ran forward.

Anita clutched her head, eyes bulging and every muscle clenched. "My, my head… Hu-u-urts." Mirage hopped down from the mast to land at the woman's side. This close to the crystal, she could hear…

"A-a song!" Anita threw her head back. "I'm… breaking!"

(That tell of saddest thought)

Mirage wrapped her arms around the woman and pulled her back, using her innocence to do the same to all the curious sailors. When out of the crystal's sphere of influence, she released the woman into the care of another, who didn't even glance her way.

"Mistress!"

"Everyone who isn't an exorcist, stay back!" Bookman warned.

Tiedoll looked up at Lenalee's silhouette with awe. "The will of this innocence… It's overwhelming…"

"Old man," Lavi took a step forward, "Is this thing really Lenalee's innocence?"

"That doesn't matter right now!" Bookman snapped. "The innocence has broken free of its weaponized form and started to act on its own! An innocence protecting an accommodator?! That's unheard of! If such a thing was possible, why has it never happened before? Think of all the exorcists who might have been saved!" The man was thinking rapidly, calculating possibilities. This changed everything. _How is this possible? Is Lenalee somehow special? If so, this information is invaluable. It must be placed in the archives._

(We look before and after)

Behind him, Lavi stared at his mentor. After all the years they'd spent together, he could guess at his train of thought. _Old man… Is it possible? Could Lenalee really be…_

"Maybe she's the Heart." A large yellow AKUMA appeared behind Lavi for a moment before being completely entangled in glowing strands. It began to writhe like a fish in a net. "Hey! Heeeyyy! I'm not gonna do anything! I'm on your side!"

Three exorcists faced the AKUMA. "And we're supposed to just take you on your word?" Kanda scoffed, Mugen held ready.

"A message from General Cross delivered by an AKUMA?" Lavi growled. For once, he and Kanda were on the same page.

"I told you, he altered me! Now let me go!" The strands drew tighter, and everyone could see where the AKUMA's outer shell had begun to burn.

(And pine for what)

"Stand down Lavi."

Everyone turned to Bookman. The disbelief was palpable.

"General Cross is the only man in the world who can alter an AKUMA. Of course, not even the Black Order knows this… But I do."

(Is not)

Kanda and Marie glanced at Tiedoll, who shrugged. "I've learnt not to question what Cross Marian is capable of. If Bookman says that he is able to alter AKUMA, then I trust in that. Besides," he gestured at the large yellow creature, where a much smaller yellow creature was now perched, "Tim obviously trusts him, so we can too." The exorcists gave the AKUMA a warning look before pulling back.

Except for Mirage.

"Mirage…" Tiedoll said warningly.

Bookman watched with interest as the girl scowled behind her scarf, before turning her glare onto the yellow creature. " _Vous essayez n'importe quoi, je vais rendre votre fin insoutenable."_

 _You try anything, I'll make your ending excruciating._

Her innocence gave one last warning squeeze before receding, and the girl leapt back onto one of the lower limbs of the mast. Tiedoll sighed, whilst the rest looked confused. Perhaps with some time spent at the Order, among happier people like Lenalee and her brother, Mirage might become less… like Kanda.

Kanda sneezed, and glared at his master. What was he thinking…

(Our sincerest laughter)

"You should be thanking me!" The AKUMA whined. "I was the one who lifted the ship to the surface when you were about to attack the AKUMA! And I kept the AKUMA away from that other ship!"

"That was you?!" Lavi ignored the comment about another ship.

"Thank me!"

"U-uh, um, thank you very much?"

(With some pain is fraught)

"An altered AKUMA? Incredible…" Mirage shivered as the creature turned its gaze onto her (and did it just smirk?). "The people in the science section will be flabbergasted."

"There's no time to waste," The AKUMA announced. "I have an important message for you!

"Cross Marian is alive. He's in Japan working his way towards Edo in order to carry out his mission."

"His mission…?" Lavi murmured.

Further away, Mahoja sat with holding Anita. "Mistress, did you hear?"

"Hmmm?" The woman hummed.

Mirage hopped down next to them and began to check Anita over. "Cross Marian is alive." She whispered haltingly. "He in Japan, Edo, has mission." Carefully the girl tilted Anita's head, checked her pulse and breathing. Her brief exposure to the will of the innocence didn't seem to have any lasting effect besides exhaustion.

She studiously ignored the tears in Anita's eyes as she whispered, "Thank God."

(Fear not)

"Then the General hasn't reached Edo yet?" Marie asked.

"He's close, but he can't continue on."

"What's in Edo?" Kanda ground out.

"The Ark is there. The big Ark. It's a factory for manufacturing AKUMA. General Cross's mission is to destroy it."

(For the future)

Complete silence.

"He has encountered greater obstacles than he expected. He's unable to go on. But when he'd heard you'd been dispatched to protect him, he sent me to give you a message."

Lavi leant back and put his hands behind his head in feigned nonchalance. "The General must know he's one of the prime candidates for having the Heart. He's being hunted by AKUMA and Noah. So he sent you to ask for help, huh?"

"No.

"I was sent to warn you! And after delivering the warning, the General instructed me to tell you to go home. You'll only slow him down." The AKUMA turned to face Tiedoll. "Although, he never mentioned anything about another General. General Cross was under the impression that his apprentice, Bookman and _his_ apprentice, two young woman and a vampire would be the only Exorcists on the ship. He didn't say anything about you… Or _her."_ He glared venomously over at Mirage, who had finished her check up of Anita and had wandered over to Lenalee's innocence. She glanced over and, seeing the obvious dislike, wiggled her fingers.

"What is his predicament?" Tiedoll asked.

(Weep not)

The AKUMA turned back to the general and made an OK sign with his fingers. "Cho!

"Japan is under the Earl's control."

Mirage took another step closer.

"The capital city of Edo is at its center."

She carefully reached out with one hand.

"It's a nest of level 3 AKUMA… and worse."

Her hand made contact.

"If you go there, you'll die."

(For the past)

VWOOOM

The crystal lit up like a beacon, drawing everyone's attention. The light grew into a column reaching the sky, the crystal a darker shadow that began to disintegrate, and all that could be seen was Lenalee's silhouette. And even she began to come apart.

" _LENALEE!"_ Miranda screamed.

(Death is the veil)

Tiedoll worried for the girl he had watched grow up. But he also worried for his newest disciple, who could not be seen since she'd touched the crystal.

"The light is dimming!" Bookman watched with disbelief as the light collapsed in on itself, the very air pulsing, resolving itself into the form of Lenalee, hair burned short, clothing gone except for a band around her chest and rags flaring to either side of her waist. Her legs were covered in round, ripple-like black markings, larger on her thighs and getting smaller the further down her legs they travelled .

(Which those who live)

Her eyes weren't open.

"Lenalee!" Lavi carefully lifted her shoulders, only just resisting the urge to shake her. There was the sound of metal on wood as her hand opened and a hair-ring, embellished with a cross, rolled across the deck.

Slowly her eyes opened. "Lavi… am I…" Tears began to run down her cheeks. "Am I… still in this world? Am I?"

Lavi could barely feel the tears that ran down his own face as he held her close. "You crazy kid…"

(Call life)

Miranda sat by his side, overwhelmed and crying happy tears. Krory, leaning against the mast, cheered with the rest of the watching crew. Anita wrapped her hands around Mahoja's and squeezed, unable to verbally express her happiness with it stuck in her throat. Even Kanda, looking away with a huff, couldn't fully disguise the relief that went through him. Despite all attempts to prevent it, Lenalee had managed to worm her way into his heart (LIKE A SISTER KOMUI, A SISTER).

(They sleep)

Further away, Tiedoll supported a trembly Mirage. Her touch had been what Lenalee's innocence was waiting for. It needed proof of safety – the presence of another innocence. Lenalee was largely protected from the backlash of her own innocence reforming itself, but Mirage wasn't. Her innocence was shaking. The brief instability of Dark Boots, in those moments of reformation, had triggered a brief instability in _Coup de Main._ It was going to need time to recover.

Bookman watched, as he always did. "If we go to Japan… even greater suffering awaits us there. Do we continue on or turn back?"

"That's something to be discussed with everyone." Tiedoll murmured, before carefully leading Mirage towards the cabin. "The ship my students and I arrived on is not far away. We have until they meet us to make a decision."

"Let's keep going." Tiedoll and Bookman turned back to see Lenalee sitting upright, the beaded bands of Miranda's innocence healing her. "We can't turn back now. It would be a betrayal of all those who died to help us." She placed her hands on the deck and pushed, but immediately her arms buckled. _My legs… They haven't recovered yet, even with the help of Miranda's innocence. It's the backlash from the release of my innocence. I can barely move them._

(And it is lifted)

Hands grasped her underarms, and Lenalee was hauled up by Lavi and a stone faced Kanda, Miranda placing her hands on her shoulders for extra support.

"I agree with Lenalee." Lavi smiled.

"As do I." Announced Krory, stumbling forward.

"We're a mess, but we can't turn our backs our duty," Lavi continued. "Onwards…"

"To Edo!" The cry was echoed by everyone, and Tiedoll and Bookman could only exchange glances.

 _So be it._

Mirage pushed forwards towards Lenalee. " _Venez à la cabine. Je dois vous vérifier. Malgré les pouvoirs de guérison miraculeux de l'horloge, vous ne pouvez toujours pas marcher."_

Tiedoll chuckled at the dumbfounded look on Lenalee, Krory and Miranda's faces, and the amused look on Lavi's. "Miss Mirage here would like to check you over. She's the closest thing we have to a doctor at the moment, and I think it's a good idea for us all to talk more about what is to be done now that we know better what is coming."

And with that, Tiedoll promptly frogmarched the young French-girl towards the cabin. It wouldn't be long till _La Esmerelda_ arrived, and Tiedoll wanted to be completely sure as to their plan of action when it happened. Not to mention, he hadn't seen the girl deactivate her innocence at all since they'd gotten onto the ship, and with everything that was going on, she'd have to be exhausted.

He sighed. He really did manage to find another Yuu Kanda, didn't he?

(War is the Statesmans)

(Game)

(The Priests)

(Delight)

(The Lawyers)

(Jest)

(The Hired Assassins)

(Trade)

 _You are our Raven_

 _Our Little Raven Doll_

 _We are getting closer_

 **Hi Everyone! Sorry** ** _again_** **for the wait, but my muse died, and then, uh, Mum passed away. She's had cancer for yeas, so it wasn't a suprise, but I needed to be there for my siblings, and lots of things got put by the wayside. Cancer really is a bitch, not just for those who have it, but for the families it leaves behind. Anyway, lots more to come, and hopefully, it will come quicker! Lots of thanks to those who have followed and faved, and many, many thanks to those who have reviewed.**

 **REVIEWS FEED ME**

 **Couple of things: Any dialogue you recognise has been taken from the manga, so full props to KATSURA HOSHINO for being and absolutely amazing human being, and my French is done largely in Google Translate, because my own French skills aren't nearly up to the challenge. Sorry for any mistakes**

 **See ya!**

 **Kat**


End file.
